


"Put up or Shut up"

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Camp Baker Street, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Fic #2 from Camp Baker Street!</p>
<p>Characters: Greg, Mycroft (oh yes, there is Mystrade)</p>
<p>Locations: Mycroft’s office</p>
<p>Line: “Put up or shut up”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Put up or Shut up"

“Mycroft…” Lestrade trailed off hesitantly.

“Gregory?” came the cool reply.

“I just…I don’t know…” the DI glanced at the door.

“You’re afraid someone will walk in…” Mycroft intoned. “You’re afraid someone will see you.”

“Of course I am!” Greg hissed. “There’s a whole department out there and you won’t even agree to lock the door to your bloody office!”

Mycroft lifted a brow and, after a moment, rose from the plush leather chair behind his desk.

“This was your idea in the first place,” he pointed out as he rounded his desk, sounding amused.

“Yes well…” Greg stalled. “I know, but…”

“You said you liked the thrill of it…” Mycroft continued, voice silky, smooth. “The rush.”

Lestrade visibly wavered, eyes following Mycroft’s prowl.

“I also said I’d never actually done it before…a room full of people outside…” he trailed off again as Mycroft drew nearer, feeling pinned by the intensity in the man’s eyes.

“And yet, you were particularly enthusiastic about doing it anyway,” Mycroft purred, a hand going to Greg’s waist as soon as he was close enough. He smiled wolfishly, and Greg gulped.

“So, which is it?” Mycroft asked, smirking. “Time to decide. Put up…or shut up.”


End file.
